


The Last of Our Kind || Haikyuu Au

by XxGamerJenxX



Category: Haikyuu AU - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGamerJenxX/pseuds/XxGamerJenxX
Summary: Screaming is all you can hear...Your a wolf pup, with your 2 siblings and a new family member trying to survive in the wild... With no food, no shelter, and running out of suppliesOn the run from the huntersWill you and your siblings find a place to stay and stay safe from the huntersOrWill you continue to be on the run and be killed and your kind will be extinct forever...----------------I'll post once a weekThis is a Child!Male reader x haikyuuI hope you enjoy this story⚠️!!Warning some of these chapters do contain blood, death, and swearing!!⚠️Haikyuu and the characters don't belong to meI'm going to add other characters that aren't in the show but made by meThis was highly inspired by @Eeveelover_lover go check their books out!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Author Note

Hello, My little spirits!!

This is my first anime book I'm going to be writing I hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to say that this was inspired by this Author, Eeveelover_love (on Wattpad )

I love their books and you guys should check it out as well!! I'll be posting once a week!

——————————————————————————

Okay so I heard about Wattpad news and I'm not very happy about it, they could have at least give us warning but hey what can we do...this is going to be my first time using it

——————————————————————————

Here some keys:

_"This means thinking"_

_'This means flashback'_

_**This means when their explaining something like a flower or place** _

_(This means author's note)_

**. . .** means time skips

⚠️!!Warning some of these chapters do contain blood, death, and swearing!!⚠️

——————————————————————————

This is a Child!Male reader x haikyuu

I hope you enjoy this story Haikyuu and the characters don't belong to me And this Au belongs to Eeveelover_love ( on Wattpad )

I'm going to add other characters that aren't in the show but made by me

I hope you having a good day and see you in the next chapter!!

Bye~


	2. Prologue - Storybook

_Prologue_

_( Enjoy this Chapter Everyone )_

Word count 2134 words

Third Point of View

A 10-year-old boy was going upstairs in the attic because he was bored playing with his race cars.  
He is climbing the ladders up to the attic, once he came up to the room he saw many old boxes, old furniture, and old bookshelves with old books.

 _"This place is really dirty...I wonder why Onii-San or Nii-Chan, don't clean it up..."_ the little boy wonders as he looks around

He starts walking around trying to find something to entertain himself. He looks through the boxes but all he found was old junk and some old clothing. He decided to go to the shelves and look to see if there is something cool to read.

 _"Mhh there's no comic books, wait what is..."_ He stopped looking for any comic books, instead, he found a book that caught his (E/C) eyes.

It was high up and it stands out to him for some reason so his curiosity got the better of him.

 _"I'm going to get that book!!"_ His eyes filled with determination

He looks around for anything he can stand on but he just sees old boxes so he decided he'll use them. He walks over to the pile of boxes and starts pushing one trying to get it close to the shelf.

 _"Eto... this box is quite heavy... but I'll just keep pushing! I want to see that book!!"_ He continues to push the box

It kept on making scraping noise as he kept pushing the box, unknown to him his sister can hear loud noise upstairs in the attic while she's in the kitchen.

 _"What the? Who's in the attic?"_ She wonders as she washing the dishes

As she was done washing the dishes she walks by the living room and sees Jayson, her older twin. On the couch watching Tv

 _"Jayson's in the living room watching Tv so it can't be him,"_ She thought as she goes upstairs

She checks in a small room and smiles when she sees her little girl sleeping peacefully. She closes the door quietly and keeps walking down the hall when she sees the ladder to the attic is open.

"(Y/N)! Is that you in the attic!!" She calls out but he doesn't respond to her

She decided to go up there, to make sure he doesn't himself hurt. She heads up there and looks around trying to find him. Then she silently gasps at the sight.

He was on top of a box on his tipi toes that wasn't strong enough to hold him and it could break any moment if he keeps trying to reach for the book.

She quickly walks over there and picks him from the box that looked already broken. She signs while she holds her little brother on her hip _"That was a close one"_

"Nii-Chan! Why did you do that, I was so close to getting that book," He pouts while pointing to the book

"Because you could have gotten yourself hurt if you kept on standing on that box. The box may look heavy and steady for you to stand but inside there old antiques that aren't fit in right. So the lid could have broken and you'll end stepping on something in there," She explains to the child covered in dust as she places him down

He looks at the box and sees that she was right the top lid looked like it was about to break and it would have ended up him stepping or breaking on something inside the box.

"I'm sorry, I should have gotten you but I wanted to see what was that book. I'm sorry Nii-Chan," He apologizes

She looks down on him and goes on her knees to clean his face that was covered by dust.

"It's okay (Y/N), you were curious what was on that book, but next time get me or your big brother to come and help you, okay?" She says

His eyes light up "Okay Nii-Chan!! So can I please see what's on that book please,"

She giggles as she stands up and looks at the shelf and then back at him "Okay I'll get it for you." She pats his head gently

She looks at the bookshelf and sees the book her little brother wanted so much. She grabs it and she takes a look at it. It was covered in dust but she wipes it with her hand to see what the title was.

"The Last of Our Kind"  
Written by:

The book was so old that the Authors name isn't seen. Then she remembers this book.

 _"Wait a sec, this is the same book mom will always read to me and my brother to sleep. Wow, it's been a while since I read this book. I barely remember the gist of it."_ She smiles as she remembers their mother reader this story to them at night

She was cut off by her thoughts "Nii-Chan!! I want to see the book" he's on his tipi toes wanting to reach for that book from her grasp

"Oh sorry, (Y/N). You know mom used to read this to me and big brother," She smiles at him

"Really?" He says with sparkling eyes

"Yes. It was mine and his favorite book, wait a second I think theirs a small chest around here," She hands him the book to hold as she looks for a small chest.

(Y/N) looks down at the book and opens it and there he saw was a piece of paper. He sits down and sets the book down, he took the piece of paper and opens it and sees it's a

"A treasure map!!" He gasps

Jennifer heard him and saw him sitting on the ground looking at a piece of paper "What (Y/N)?" She asked

He looks up and lifts the paper "Look Nii-Chan!! There was a treasure map in the book!!"

She takes the piece of paper and examines it "Oh wow! It is one, do you want to see where it leads to!"  
  


He stands up and starts jumping "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Okay, okay. Mhh, how about you take the lead since you saw the book and found the treasure map" She smiles at him

He gasps " Really!? Yeah!! Follow me Nii-Chan! Let's find the treasure map!"

She giggles and picks up the book from the ground. She saw him already going to the ladder and she follows him.

He was excited to see where the treasure chest was, he looks at the drawn-out map that his older siblings drew and started to go outside in the backyard with his sister following behind him.

 _"Mhh, it starts here now I just need to follow the red lines,"_ He thinks as he examines the map

As he's walking outside following the steps, Jayson saw them going outside " Hey what are you guys doing?"

"Onii-San!! Look, look!! We found a treasure map and we're trying to find it!" He told the older twin

"Wow, that's great!! Mind if I tag along?" He asked as he ruffles his little brother's hair

(Y/N) nods and continues on his quest on finding the chest. The twins look at their little brother concentrated on the map.

"My God, I forgot that we made that map when we were younger how did you guys find it?" He talks to his younger twin

She giggles and shows him the book" Well (N/N) found our favorite book mom use to read us at night and I forgot that we placed it inside the book"

He laughs " Yeah I remember, man I can't believe it's been 10 years ago since we were kids. Man I feel old"

She laughs and looks at (Y/N) " Well we may be grown up but we have little (N/N) and I feel young just being around him"

"Yeah your right" He smiles as he looks at there little brother

"Come on slowpokes!! I think we're almost close!" (Y/N) yells

"Hahaha okay, we're coming buddy!" He and Jen starts catching up to him

(Y/N) starts looking around and he stops next to the sandbox " I think it's right here!"

"Mhh yeah I think so too bud. Be right back I'm going to the shed to go get a shovel." Jayson walks to the shed to find a shovel

"Nii-Chan, what do you think is inside the chest?" He asks his big sister

"I don't know (N/N), we have to wait and find out. Okay?" She says

He nods and he sees his brother coming with a shovel "okay I found a shovel but I need you to back up okay?"

(Y/N) nods and backs up with his sister as his brother starts digging. Jayson starts digging then he hit something.

"Hey I think we found it" He smile as places the shovel down and starts digging it up with his hands  
He stops digging and he starts pulled out a small chest that looked very old but was still sturdy.

"Let's take it inside and we can open it," Jennifer says

The brother's nods and they start going back inside. "Can we open it in my room, please?" (Y/N) asks

"Yeah sure we can open it in your room," He replies

They go inside his room and places it on the hardwood, "Okay since (Y/N) found it, he should open it," Jayson says

The little boy's eyes sparkle and he goes to open it. He opens it and finds a lot of old toys and drawings.

"Wow! There so many stuff animals here and old toys!! Did you guys draw these?" He exclaims as he takes the toys and more stuff out of the chest.

"Wow!! There's also stickers and tiny banners!!" He explained

"I'm surprised that they lasted this long" Jayson says while picking up the Crow plushie

"Awe I remember these, we looked everywhere trying to find them like in the book. Man, we tired mom and dad out just trying to find these," Jennifer says while picking up the Cat plushie

(Y/N) looks at the chest than at the book. He picks up the book and lifts it to his sister "Can you read it to me Nii-Chan?"

The twins look at each other then smiled. Then they look at (Y/N) "Of course, just like old times. Let's sit on your bed and you can bring the plushies as well."

Then you can hear crying in another room " Oh let me just put her back into-" Jen was cut off "Can you bring her here I want Shizuko to hear the story too" (Y/N) asked

She smiles and nods "Okay let me get her. I'll be right back, " She stands up and goes to the nursery

"Come on bud let's get comfortable on your bed," He says

(Y/N) picks up half of the plushies while his brother lifts the other half and places them on his bed. Jason goes on the bed first then he goes to his bed sitting on his older brothers lap and then they wait for his sister to come back with his niece

In the other room, Jen goes to her little girl "Hi honey, do you want to go read a bedtime story with your uncles, " She says while picking her up in her arms

Shizuko stopped crying when she notices she's in her mother's arms. She looks up and smiles as she puts her small chubby hands on her mother's cheeks.

She giggles "Okay let's go your uncles are probably ready, " She kisses her daughter's forehead and heads back to his little brother's bedroom.

She walks in and says "Okay, are you guys comfy?"

He nods and hugs the wolf plushies and snuggles up to his brother's chest. Jen goes on the bed with Shizuko on her lap. Jayson nods and lays his head on his twin sister's shoulder also getting comfortable. "Okay let begin" she opens the book

_"This story is about how the wolf clan has gone extinct except for the 3 siblings and a new family member_

_There are a wolf pup, their 2 siblings, and a new family member trying to survive in the wild...With no food, no shelter, and running out of supplies_

_On the run from the hunters_

_Will the wolf pup, their siblings, and cub find a place to stay life happily and stay safe from the hunters_

_Or_

_Will they continue to be on the run and be killed and their kind will be extinct forever..."_


End file.
